


Convention fiction

by LRBare71



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Karaoke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-03 12:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4101544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRBare71/pseuds/LRBare71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Friends go to a convention meet the cast of Supernatural. And all have a good time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First this fictionalized highly. These are characters not the real actors. These characters are single. They have their names. It is all fiction. Not real. Also the other characters are based on friends. Thank for letting me write about you guys.

Fan Fiction

 

By:L.R Bare

 

There are no real pairings this is just about the what I imagine it would be like to meet them if I was a little younger. I threw in a few peeps of mine. Tina, Molli, Kourtney, Jill, Michelle , Shannon and a friend of mine Rain.  
The real actors stories are not real sort of having them based on Rich's and Rob's divorced characters except they are not so totally as bad as that. This is fictionalized . All are distorted from their true selves. 

 

Rain had went to Asylum. Her friend had gotten the boxers when pledging Kings of con. They all decided to meet in Dallas. Rain had gotten a ticket sent to her from Lisa in the mail. Lisa insisted they all meet at Dallas. 

 

Rain was at Asylum though. She did her friend a favor. On doing her photo shoot she put up a sign saying "Richard says he wants hi boxers back Lisa and Jill" then Rain messaged the pic to Lisa. 

 

Richard looked at Rain's sign. "Hey I do not want my boxers back." He said and laughed

"Yeah Lisa's idea." Rain said smiling. she writes fan fiction humor her. 

"About?" Richard said curiously

 

"Well she loves Gabriel" Rain says laughing

 

Richard sighs and takes Rain's phone and takes a pic of himself with a sign saying "quit kissing my boxers and then making dirty fan fictions about said boxers. "

Rain lost her drink on that sign .

 

Lisa got Rain's post and Rich's too and laughed so hard. Then she got on her phone and texted to Rain. Little did she know Richard had the phone now. 

 

So Lisa texted "tell him come get them. I want him to come get them as a matter of fact I will be wearing said boxers in Dallas. " Lisa texted and laughed. Tina had come down and moved by Lisa so Tina was looking over her shoulder laugh so hard when Lisa sent it. 

 

Tina had been her best friend for a year now. They had met through a writing group on facebook. Tina was her age 29 years old. They all in the writing group were about the same age except Kourtney who was 21 years old. 

 

On the other side. 

Richard laughed so hard when he got Lisa's message . He had recently been divorced it had been hard on him. 

So Rich got another sign and this time he showed his face to let Lisa know he was the one on the phone. it said "Oh i will be in Dallas and I will get my boxers (Just kidding) I do not want them back who knows what you did to them" Rich laughed as he wrote and sent it. 

"Never getting these back. Oh the stories these boxers could tell you" Lisa wrote and sent him

Rich laughed and showed his bestie Rob the message. Rain was like "Now you are just tormenting her." Rain said

"Yep" Rich said smiling and laughing. He winked at Rain . Rain was a really pretty lady who was 28 like Lisa and all of them. She had met Lisa through the Fan site Lisa started for Rich. 

 

"Guess I will see you in Dallas" Rich wrote. 

 

Lisa wrote back "I guess maybe"

 

Rain got back her phone and dialed her friend. 

"You know you have to come to Dallas . There is no backing out" Rain said laughing .

 

"I know" Lisa said and was still a bundle of nerves thank god Dallas was five months away. 

Tina got on the phone "I will drag her there" Tina said

 

***************************************

They flew into Dallas. Tina and her got off the plane to see Molli and Kourtney holding a sign for them. 

Kourtney was a beautiful dark skin lady. Her hair flowed to the middle of her back. She hugged Lisa. 

Molli was a dark hair beauty with tan skin and had a streak of white down the side. 

They both hugged Tina and Lisa. They all had been friends and never met. Tina and Lisa had met a few months back when Tina moved down. 

Molli and Kourtney were living by each other too.

 

Lisa however had a surprise for all of them. She had got published but also came into some good and bad luck. Her one uncle who just had just meet a year ago died and left her some mo0ney so she told them they were staying at the hotel so they could meet the boys. She had a whole floor set up for all of them. 

 

Molli laughed as they stepped into the hotel. It was huge. And they all were in awe. It was huge and everything was set up. Rain met them at the door and with her was Jill who jumping up and down.

 

Lisa went over to her and they jumped together. Rain joined in .

Jill and Lisa were shouting "We are going to meet Rich"

 

Then Molli laughed.

"What " Lisa said

"Well Rob just came through heard what you said asked me if you were Lisa? and then he took a picture. And by the way that little skirt flopped up and he saw Rich's boxers. " Molli said laughing and Kourtney was already dying. 

"This is Thursday they are supposed to be here" Lisa said looking around "He is not getting my boxers. I paid for these suckers ok Jill gave them to me because she ordered one to many but damn it" 

Molli , Kourtney and Tina laughed so hard. Then Jill joined in. 

"Come one guys lets get to our rooms" Jill said.

 

They all were ushered up to the floor Lisa rented. Where Michelle and Shannon met them. 

 

They all were happy to finally met each other and talk for hours before settling on a restaurant and going down to registration to register for the next day. 

 

The registration was sooo very full. It was chaotic and they all were so very hungry after the registration that they did not notice the restaurant they went into was also a karaoke place. \\]

 

They all ordered and had lots of good drinks. Tina slid the huge drink towards Lisa. 

 

"You know we are getting drunk and singing tonight. " Tina said laughing. 

 

Molli and Kourtney were all drinking too. Shannon and Michelle were being good until well lets just say Rain bought them all shots and dang it it got interesting.

 

Kourtney was the first to grab the mic that night. By then they were pretty far gone. 

 

Kourtney started singing "I'm too sexy for this song too sexy yeah" 

 

They all joined in for the chorus. "So sexy it hurts."

 

Lisa got up and sang Pat Benatar "Hit me with your best shot" 

 

Molli and Kourtney and Tina on back up. Michelle and Shannon waving and cheering from the sidelines. 

 

Lisa had sang "Hit me with your best shot" all her life. The words flowed very easy. 

In the middle however she looked up and saw Rain walking toward the stage with Tim yes Tim who played Cain on the show. It was then she looked around the room and saw a few more actors from their show yep. It was lucky she did not see Rich. 

 

The song changed to another Pat Benatar song. "Treat me right" Before they started she heard someone get on a guitar and someone get on the drums. She did not look behind her. She focused on her spot on the wall in the back because Lisa (Who is based on me had severe stage fright) 

 

Tina, Molli and Kourtney came out from behind and laughed then pointed as she sang. Mid Treat me right she looked over yep. Rich was on the guitar behind her and on the drums was Mark Sheppard. 

Lisa stopped and passed out. 

Tina, Molli and Kourtney were standing over her in the back. And she looked to her other side and saw Rich was right there.

"You ok?" Rich asked

"What?" Lisa asked

Tina laughed

Molli and Kourtney shook their heads.

"You are not getting these boxers." Lisa said

Tina, Kourtney and Molli bust out laughing.

"So ok. Yes Lisa I am getting my boxers. " Rich said laughing

A tall big bearded man came in then and Tina about fainted there was the dream boat Jared standing right next to her. 

"You ok I will protect you from mean old Rich." Jared said putting on his teddy bear face. 

Tina looked up and asked "Who is going to protect you from me?" 

Jared stared down and looked right into Tina's cleavage. He had a huge smile on his face. 

 

They all walked back out. Rich pulled Lisa off to the side and whispered "You know I am just teasing you right?" 

"Good because I am not wearing anything under the boxers tonight." Lisa said raising her eyebrow at his. 

Rich turned red. "Well really?" Rich said

Lisa shook her head. 

Rich went back on stage and cleared his throat. "I am doing a song by request from Twitter to the girl who fainted. It is called "I wish you were here" By Pink Floyd. " Rich said and pointed at Lisa. Who put a hand on her forehead acting like she was going to faint again. She noticed most on Rob's band Louden Swain. 

They played an awesome set and came back to the table afterwards. Rob making Jill move over. Matt came up and they all made it into a huge ass party. We started drinking shots. 

Rich was on Lisa one side and tina was on the other. Kourtney and Molli was making a sandwich out of jensen. On Molli's other side was Mark Sheppard. Jill got to be in between Rob and Matt. Shannon got to be on the other side of Kourtney reached over to Jensen. Michelle was at the other table and was bending to talk to Jensen who was laughing at them. Rain had Tim all to herself across the room and they were laughing and waving. 

 

They all walked across to the hotel. It was really funny. Lisa was giddy. Ok she was drunk. The other Mark was checking in when they got to the lobby. 

Rob nodded at him "Hey Mark you missed a good party" He said

"Damn it" Mark Pellegrino said and did a face plant into his hand. "Hey there is a bar we can drink still"

Lisa walked towards the elevator. She felt herself floating. Tina and Jared followed. Rich had stopped to sign and autograph. Lisa took that time to run to the elevator and get in. Tina and Jared laughed and did the same. The elevator closed quickly. 

Jared was like "That was fun why did we do that" Jared asked

"Well cause my buddy here is shy. And wants to keep her boxers." Tina said and laughed.

Lisa just laughed.

Jared walked them to the room and gave them each hugs. He kissed Tina on the cheek. 

Molli and Kourtney were already in the adjoining rooms. 

"Ok give" They said in unison

"Nothing to give" Tina said

They all had come back and Rain got a huge kiss from Tim. 

She was the last one in. 

Michelle ok peeps take showers and then we all come down and watch movies. 

It was 11:30pm and most of them were tipsy but not drunk. 

By 12pm all were done and everyone had their night clothes on. 

"Really Lisa do you ever take off them blasted boxers" Tina asked

"Nope" Lisa said and smiled.

"Then why did you run from the man" Tina asked

"Yeah I am kind of jealous of you" Both Jill and Rain said

"Well I am shy when it comes to him" Lisa said

 

They put on Supernatural. 

Kourtney , Molli and Tina were like "Ok spill come on. We saw he was talking to you most of the night." 

"No he was being nice" Lisa said "How about you Molli?" 

"Well Mark just got divorced and I was consoling him" Molli said 

"Consoling my ass" Kourtney said and laughed "He kissed her ear I saw

Molli threw popcorn at her. 

Jill looked like she was still floating. 

"Ok give it up" Lisa said making her sit. 

"What?" Jill said

"uh huh" Tina said

"Matt you know what I am going to ask" Lisa said

Jill played coy. 

They all fell asleep. Next day would be the start of this.


	2. friday night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friday panels, dinner Karaoke ohh and Jared's practical jokes.

Fan Fiction Part two

 

By: L.R. Bare

 

There are no real pairings this is just about the what I imagine it would be like to meet them if I was a little younger. I threw in a few peeps of mine. Tina, Molli, Kourtney, Jill, Michelle , Shannon and a friend of mine Rain.   
The real actors stories are not real sort of having them based on Rich's and Rob's divorced characters except they are not so totally as bad as that. This is fictionalized . All are distorted from their true selves. 

 

The second day was Friday. 

 

It would be karaoke tonight. Lisa was excited this was her first Convention. Last night felt so strange. She figured it had been all the drinking. Rain was practically jumping up and down. She was going to get to see Tim do his panel. And his photos and autographs were today too. 

 

Shannon and Michelle were pointing and giggling to themselves. They had scored their auctions. They would get their meet and greet. Lisa was happy for them. Jill was disappointed too. She wanted to get a meet and greet with Rob and got beat out by some really high bidders. 

 

Today would be the rules part. So Lisa and Jill were happy about that they got to see Rich and Rob do sets with the band. And do the rules and regulations. 

 

There were some cool people there today too. Like Kourtney's favorite Osric. He was so awesome. 

 

They all went into the convention and sat in their seats. At least they got some good seats. 

 

They got to see the band. We were all looking forward to Mark Pellegrino and Jim's panel. Rich came up on the stage and was saying the rules and regulations. Rain tapped Lisa and made her look up. Rich was looking right at her. 

 

Rich winked and then went back to it. Osric then came up on stage and was in full cosplay gear. Kourtney swooned. 

 

Lisa was watching as Rich went back stage. 

"Damn it Tina . Why can't he stay on stage the whole time." Lisa said 

Jill laughed

"You are a stalker you know that" Tina said to her friend and laughed. Then as if reading her mind Rich looked out from back stage and looked right at Lisa and wiggled his eyebrows. 

Lisa put her hand on her forehead and swooned. Tina acted like she caught her. Rich pointed at her and tapped Rob who was texting on his phone. Rob looked up to see what Rich wanted. Rob then pointed and waved at their group. Shannon and Michelle laughed . Looking around for Jensen. 

 

Osric was talking and pointed at Kourtney who ask him a question about Kevin and if he would come back. 

Osric smiled real sweetly and said "Do you want me to come back?" 

"Yes I would love that" Kourtney said

Osric came and gave Kourtney a huge hug. Molli took a picture of it on her phone. 

Lisa took a picture too and they all saw Rich give him a nod. Osric took Lisa's phone and then ran back to the backstage area. Lisa ran back but was stopped by Cliff. They all saw while Rich was handed the phone. 

He had an evil smile on his face and pointed at her and then at the phone. 

She said yes my phone. 

He pointed at his boxers on his pants. 

Nope you can have my phone I am not giving back your boxers." Lisa said

Rob and Rich laughed. 

They were talking and Tina got her friend's attention. 

"Isn't your messages to me on there about the steamy fan fiction. " Tina asked

"Yep " She said and got cherry read. 

Then Jim came on and started talking about Bobby and how he loved doing the show all the while Lisa was watching for Rich and Rob to appear with her phone. 

 

Rain came up. "You want me to text Tim he is back there. He will get your phone back." Rain said and texted Tim who tested right back. 

"He say that Rich says he will give you back his phone when he gets the shorts back. " Rain said laughing

"What is so special about these boxers. He probably bought them maybe laid on them then sent them to us." Lisa said

"Tim says Rich is being an asshole. I think he is kidding maybe" Rain said then she blushed

"What else did he say hmmm . You are blushing" Lisa said teasing Rain. 

"He said we are going out for drinks after Karaoke" Rain said

"Awwwww" Everyone in the group cooed.

"Don't worry I will get your phone back" Jared said coming from behind Tina. Who was swooning. "And do you want some more of his undershorts?" Jared patted Tina's head. Everyone knew Jared was a heartbreaker. 

Michelle came up and Shannon went over on the other side "Are you going to see Jensen today?" other fans were swooning around Jared Cliff was starting to fend them off. 

"Yes Ladies" Jared said and told tina his number in her ear as she typed it in her phone. He then took off. 

Rich came back on. And nodded at Lisa who gave him a dirty look. 

 

He laughed and introduced Tim who started talking about Cain and smiled and winked at Rain. 

 

**********************************************************

They all got pics and autographs from the guys. Rain had so many pics taken with Tim. And Tim said he was mad at Rich for taking Lisa's phone. 

 

Before they knew it . It was time to go. It all had passed quickly. 

They went up to the room there was time to kill before Karaoke. 

They all got dress up to go out to eat. Rain had made some really cool costumes for the con.

They all picked a restaurant and stepped in there to find Tim.He waved them all to a huge table. And laughed. 

 

Rain sat next to him. He was waving around Rich's credit card. 

"I got this to pay for dinner so it is all on Rich tonight ladies. " Tim said. 

Just then they saw Jared come in waving Lisa's phone. 

 

Jared sat down by Tina and handed Lisa her phone. She saw that Rich had took alot of selfies to Her and jill's delight. 

"OMG" Lisa said

Jared laughed "Well I am sure you will find he used your other accounts to say some other things too" Jared said

"Or it was you. You are known to be a jokester" Lisa said to Jared. 

"Yep" Jared said "And a ladies man " He whispered in Tina's ear . Tina smiled a wicked smile. 

He then turned to the door and whistled and Jensen came in with Cliff. 

Shannon and Michelle immediately made him sit in between them. Cliff sat on one side of Michelle. 

"Yep sandwiched in between the King and the Queen ." Lisa said (That was Michelle and Shannon's titles on the writing groups page). A few people did not know that but the writing ladies smiled and said yep

"Now that you got your phone back with some extra pics you should be happy right?" Tina asked Lisa

 

Molli and Kourtney were chatting up Jensen too. Jensen seemed to go all around the table. 

Jared interrupted"No but look at the last one that one should make you happy. And I suspect Rich should be here soon" Jared said looking at his watch .

Lisa skimmed the pictures and found two nude pics of Rich in the shower.

"Yep he is going to be mad" Lisa said smiling. She loved that dude. She had just got out of a five year relationship and he had treated her badly. She loved Rich's movies and shows. He had always been her favorite actor. He just made her smile. She figured after this she might not see him again. She would go off and get her book published and he would go on to make some more stuff. She would relish this time. 

Tim and the girls, Jared , Jensen and Cliff had ordered their food. They were relaxed when Rich and Rob with sidekick Matt strolled in. 

Rich made his way over to them. 

They were eating and talking the only one who had noticed they came in was Jared who smiled whispered in Tina's ear. Then Tina grabbed Lisa's phone and put it down LIsa's top. 

"Hey I want a kiss before you grab me there" Lisa said 

Tina laughed "Awww shucks maybe later. I am protecting your phone now. " Tina said

Lisa shoved i down deep in her bra. Which Rich saw coming up to the table. 

He then came over behind her and whispered in her ear "YOu think I will not reach down into your bra and get that phone?" Rich said his beard tickled her ear. 

"Maybe I am hoping you will" Lisa said smiling from ear to ear. 

"OH you are a wild one huh?" Rich said making Jill move over so he was in between Jill and LIsa. Rob grabbed the chair on the other side of Jill. Matt grabbed the chair next to him. 

"You have no idea " Lisa said to Rich. 

"So should I pull you up on the stage for Karaoke?" Rich asked "And am I getting my boxers back?" 

"You and them boxers. I paid for them so forget it. They are mine" Lisa said smiling and raising her eyebrows. 

"Oh that was a challenge?" Rob said laughing as he was talking to Jill. Matt was talking to her too over Rob who was elbowing Matt. 

Jared looked at his watch "Speaking of that we need to wrap this up ladies. We have an hour before we all go on." 

Within fifteen minutes they all had eaten and Tim paid for the meal. And gave back Richard's card. (Rich had given him the card secretly. He was being nice and owed Tim for a meal he charged to Tim's card) 

Rich looked into Lisa's eyes. All she could think is man them eyes do look like melted butterscotch with chocolate thrown in. He said "This is not over by a long shot. You can keep the dirty pics. Yep I read your Fan Fiction. I however want my boxers back" Rich said and kissed her on the tip of the nose. 

They all stood up and left. 

Tina got a hug and kiss on the cheek when Jared left. Shannon, Michelle, Molli, and Kourtney got hugs and kisses on the lips. Jensen said "I have enough to go around ladies. They swooned. 

 

Tim gave Rain and kiss on the lips and whispered "I am pulling you on stage lady" 

*****************************************************************

It was crowded. According to Rain, karaoke was always crowded. They all watched as Rich came on stage and announced a few things. Rob's band Louden Swain played and it started off with some of their songs . Rich did "Amy". Which Lisa swooned over.

He was looking over the crowd. He looked like he was trying to find someone. 

Then he went to singing again. 

Osrik pulled Kourtney up on stage. 

"I heard you sing pretty good " He said 

Kourtney gave him her sultry look and said "Damn right I do" 

Osrik had her sing En Vogue's "Giving him something he can feel" 

Kourtney pulled Molli, Lisa and Tina up for back up. 

Before they got down Lisa felt Rich behind her and he whispered in her ear "Are you wearing them shorts of mine now?" 

"Always" Lisa replied

He smiled. 

 

They got off stage as Mark Pellegrino was getting on. Mark Sheppard got on and immediately went crazy when he saw Molli. He waved and blew her kisses. 

 

Kourtney gave Molli a nod. "So nothing happened huh?" Kourtney said to Molli who turned red. 

Lisa and Tina laughed.

 

Mark started belting out "Big Balls. Everyone went wild. 

 

Jensen, Rich, Rob and his band sang "Seven bridges road"

 

It was like that all night until they closed with "Carry on a wayward son" 

 

Everyone was so tired. Except Jared who was being bad. 

He knocked on the door of the room. 

He then pulled Tina and Lisa out. 

"I need you guys to help me" He said 

They followed him to Rich's room. Where he pulled out a key and then they went in. Jared looked around and found all of Rich's boxers. 

"See commando my ass." Jared said taking all of them then he took Rich's cologne and doused them with it.

He handed them to Lisa and as they were leaving they heard the room being jiggled. 

"I swear I had the key in my back pocket" Rich said

"Well obviously you don't so go get another one." Rob said.

They heard them leave Jared looked out and then waved them out. They took the stairs down to the girls floor. 

Jensen was there in the room talking to all the ladies when they got back. 

Jared laughed ,smiled , and kissed Tina on the cheek and waved bye. 

Jensen laughed as soon as Jared closed the door he took Tina to the side. 

"My buddy there is funny. I got you a pair of his boxers." Jensen said. "Let's just say I was playing a joke on him when I snagged these. " 

(We would find out his joke on Sunday because Jensen and Jared had a few other places to go since this was their home state. )

 

Jensen then gave all the girls a kiss. Except Rain who was just getting in with Tim who kissed her good nite. 

 

"Ok Rain spill" Lisa said 

"Nope" Rain said and went to her room laughing.


	3. saturday and sunday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> saturday panels underwear jokes. Meet and greets, goodbyes.

Convention Fiction - Saturday

By:L.R. Bare

No smut really implied but none to extreme.

 

There are no real pairings this is just about the what I imagine it would be like to meet them if I was a little younger. I threw in a few peeps of mine. Tina, Molli, Kourtney, Jill, Michelle , Shannon and a friend of mine Rain.   
The real actors stories are not real sort of having them based on Rich's and Rob's divorced characters except they are not so totally as bad as that. This is fictionalized . All are distorted from their true selves. 

 

Saturday-

 

Rich and Rob opened up to talking about underwear. 

 

"So Rich why are you so cranky?" Rob asked

"I have no boxers. Someone stole them. And a certain tall actor was laughing at breakfast this morning." Rich said laughing. 

he looked at Tina funny when Lisa and her started laughing.

"Do you got something to share with us ladies? Hmmmmm" Rich asked. 

 

Tina and Lisa nodded

"Ok ladies but remember I will be back later and we will talk about this" Rich said as Misha came up on stage. "Without further ado this is the man with the Orange bikini breifs." Rich said

Rich then went backstage and Lisa sighed.

Tina elbowed her "You can not have him on stage all the time. That is not fair" Tina said

 

"Yes I know" Lisa said dreamy

 

Tina shook her head. 

 

Misha was so funny and talked to all of them. 

He then introduced Mark Sheppard who came up and winked at Molli. 

He was like "There are alot of good looking women in the audience today. We partied with that group on Thursday. I will have to find a way to party with them chicks tonight. I mean it" Mark said winking again at Molli. 

Molli smiled from ear to ear. 

"Ok Molli fess up what happened." Kourtney asked 

"Nope I love my Fergus" Molli said and blushed. 

Mark Sheppard was hilarious the whole time and pulled Mark Pellegrino on and Mark was asked alot of stuff about coming back. 

Lisa asked "Will Lucifer take the Mark back?" 

"Hmmm Probably I am hoping to come back" Mark P said slyly

Everyone was like that was not an answer

"Well it is the only one I have" He said

 

They then introduced Matt who brought Rob up. They did banter until we saw Rich come up.

Lisa smiled and saw Rich look over at her. 

"Are you still looking for your boxers?" Rob said

"Yes I still did not find them" Rich said

"I am lucky I do not have that problem. I do not wear underwear" Rob said 

"How did this turn into an underwear panel?" Matt asked

Rich pointed at Lisa "Well you see it is that lady's fault she has my boxers." Rich said

"Well she did pay for them" Rob said

Rich jumps down and goes up to Lisa "I want my boxers back" Rich says teasing

"I am sorry they are mine" Lisa said

"Well I need them" Rich said

Lisa hides her head and Rich bends down to make her look up at him "Are going to give me my boxers?" Rich asks 

"Nope" Lisa says.

"Hey be glad all she has are your boxers. Someone took all my clothes and I had to run naked down the street.Some guy flipped me off. " Matt said and everyone laughed.

Their panel was like that and bantered back and forth. Everyone in the group were laughing. 

They all went out and Lisa got into the line for photos. She got mostly Rich ones and one or two with Matt and Rob too. 

Rich was hilarious when they posed. Lisa handed him the lollipops she brought him. 

He whispered "You know I want my boxers?" 

She laughed as they posed and it was over to quick. He asked before she left if he would see her at the Meet and Greet. 

"I did not win an auction. " She said

Rich shook his head. 

Jill got her picture with Rich. which she was happy with. 

They all got their autographs and Rich signed Lisa's I want my boxers back love Richard

 

They all laughed at that. 

 

*********************************************************

The concert was tonight and they all loved that . 

The concert was awesome. 

Rich sang quite a bit. 

And Jensen who was a good singer sang Night Ranger's "sister christian"

******************************

They were all tired when it ended.

Lisa found an envelope under the door. She found meet and Greets for Her, Jill and Rain. 

Tina was given hers by Jared himself. He knocked on the door and handed it to her and gave her a hug. 

"All I get is I want my boxers back. You guys get kisses and hugs. And Molli well is not talking" Lisa said 

Molli and Kourtney got their meet and greets from Mark and Osrik. 

Osrik was hanging in the room with Kourtney . He had been doing that since meeting her friday. 

*****************************************

Sunday started out slow. They all stayed up talking. 

Rain was happy she was going to two meet and Greets one with Tim and one with Rich. 

 

Lisa about jumped out of her skin when he approached her. It was a really relaxed session and he took time with everyone. They all asked questions about things and he answered quickly. 

He however pulled her off to the side and apologized for his constant teasing about the boxers. 

"But seriously when Jared took my other ones I almost had to get your back." Rich said laughing "Do you wear them all the time?" 

"No I have them at home behind glass. They were autographed." Lisa said

He smiled "Really" 

"Yep Jill has a pair too" Lisa said and Rich turned to Jill "Really?" He said 

Jill shrugged

He laughed and put his arm around Lisa. 

Then he kissed her on the forehead. 

"So when you guys leaving?" Rich asked as Matt came into the room. Everyone yelled and then Tim came in and escorted Rain out who came over and gave Rich a huge hug. Jill immediately ran over to Matt and hugged him. He hugged her back. 

Rich then asked again. 

"We are leaving tomorrow. Molli and Kourtney are driving back to their homes. I have to go back with Tina tomorrow." Lisa said

 

"Oh I am not leaving until tomorrow either. You want to go to dinner?" Rich asked Lisa

"Ummm sure" Lisa said

He then took her phone put his number in and told her to call him after the daqy was out and they would go out to dinner.

 

Lisa was floating when she walked back to the panels. 

Jared was on stage and Tina was coooing Jensen joined him and Lisa heard Michelle and Shannon scream. 

They all came away from it sooo happy that they went. Shannon and Michelle were leaving that evening and Jensen knocked on the door and gave each of them a huge kiss on the lips. Shannon was the first one and Grabbed his ass. Michelle not to be out done grabbed his ass too. 

They all laughed and Jensen gave both his number. 

They all hugged Shannon and Michelle who got Jensen to walk them to their taxis. 

 

Molli and Kourtney stayed on and were going out to dinner with Osrik and Mark. 

 

Jill left with Matt and damn if that boy was not all hands. 

 

Jared showed up as Rich walked in. 

 

After dinner they sat and talked in the room .

"Well it is getting late ladies" Jared said and walked to the door with Tina and lifted her and gave her a deep kiss she felt to her core. he whispered in her ear "If I do not see you tomorrow call me." 

Rich took Lisa in his arms and kissed her passionately. She felt dizzy. 

"I will see you later. Call me" Rich said

They left. 

Tina , Molli, Lisa and Kourtney sat on the couch because Kourtney and Molli had just got back. 

They sat and talk to all hours of the night. Around 2 Jill got in with Matt. 

"Want to talk Jill." They all asked . She yawned sat down and fell asleep. 

 

Kourtney and Molli left early they all vowed to get together again. 

Tina and Lisa saw Jill off at the airport giving her huge hugs. 

Jill still would not talk about her date with Matt. She just smiled and waved. 

 

Tina and Lisa heard someone clear their throat and turned around to see Jared and Rich behind them. 

"What are you doing here?" Tina asked 

"We are going with you at least for a few weeks" Jared said

Lisa asked Rich the same thing

"I want to get back my boxers that Jared gave you." Rich said and kissed her. 

 

THE END


End file.
